Happily Ever After?
by dulscar
Summary: Continuation of His Way Out.  Alex is devistated when Justin makes his choice. Can anything be done to bring him back. Strong T for sexual themes between siblings... nothing explicit. Jalex.


Happily Ever After?

A/N: This is sort of a continuation/sequel of His Way Out. It was written for those of you out there who didn't like the semi-tragic ending. HOWEVER, if you DID, for the love of God, don't read this... It'll just mess it up. Also, if you didn't read HWO, this one won't make all that much sense.

Disclaimer: like all the rest... don't own WoWP, etc, yadda, yadda, yadda, here we go...

Once upon a time... That was how so many of her favorite stories began when she was little. _Once upon a time..._ that single phrase held the simple promise of a princess, held captive in a fairy tale world, a grand adventure where good triumphed over evil, and a brave knight, who valiantly risked everything to save her.

She had always dreamed of being that princess, the one the knight would kiss to awaken, the one the knight would slay the dragon for to rescue. She dreamed of the day when _her _knight would come and wisk her away into the happily ever after she'd always secretly wished for.

But life isn't a fairy tale. Sometimes life is cold, sometimes life is cruel, sometimes life is unfair, even to those who have done the best they could, even to those who have done everything right. She knows this. She has experienced this, but she wasn't prepared for the hurt it could cause.

She wasn't that princess she'd dreamed herself to be. She was just _her, _just Alex. The girl who was in love with her brother. The same brother who had erased his memory, of her, of his family and friends, of himself, in a desparate bid to protect her virtue like the brave knight she wished he'd been for her.

Now she was all alone, trapped in a tower, locked in a dungeon, and without a knight, her knight, to rescue her. Her hero, her savior, spent his days relearning everything he once knew, trying to piece together a life from the random bits of information he was given.

Luckily, the spell he used didn't affect speeh or motor functions. He could remember how to walk, he could remember how to talk, he remembered most of the facts and figures that she had deemed useless so long ago. But what he couldn't remember were memories of people he'd met, the places he'd been, even his own family and himself. But what hurt Alex the most was that he didn't remember _her, _the woman he loved, the princess he was supposed to rescue.

She would catch herself staring at him, fantasies dancing in her mind of the life they could have had together. She would annoy him like she had always loved to, because some things are too much fun to pass up, and he would forgive her, because that's who he was, and some things never change. She imagined them cuddling close on the couch just watching TV, or pressed close together on a dance floor somewhere, in his arms, comforted by his warm embrace.

And at night, when the day was done, she imagined him making love to her, bringing her the happiness that only he could. He would whisper the sweet nothings into her ear, that, if anyone else but him asked, she would swear she hated, but, when flowing from his tender lips, would cause her to melt.

She knew marriage wouldn't be possible, but that didn't stop the images of a beautiful, flowing white gown, the gown of a princess, and the image of her handsome knight standing at the alter, eagerly awating her arival. She would look to her right, and into the eyes of her proud father as he walked her down the aisle, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks, ready to give his baby girl away to the man they all knew would cherish her for the rest of their lives.

She would look into the crowd, seeing the familiar faces of her family and closest friends, the smiles on their faces warming her heart. But she knew this was just a fantasy. She knew it could never be. If anyone ever found out about them, they would be shunned, cast out of society as freaks, but who cares what they think anyway. As long as she had Justin, her Justin, everything would be fine.

The further into the future she looked, the life they shared in this fantasy world, the happier she would become. She could see the two beatiful children she would give him, with their father's brains and heart, and their mother's unyielding tenacity and will. Their first born, a son, would look just like his father, the same piercing grey eyes and strong features. He would be brave and confident, but awkward and clumsy... like father, like son... And their daughter, beautiful and delicate, the spitting image of her mother, would taunt and tease her older brother but would trust no one else to save her... like mother, like daughter.

When these fantasies ended, her world would crumble around her and sadness would seep through her veins. He wasn't her knight anymore. He was a shell of his former self with no memory of who they were or what they could've been. That night, that fateful night, now two weeks ago, the worst of her life, echoes in her mind.

The frantic running through her family's loft, the desperate search for the necklace that would prove her feelings for him, the heartbreak of his final words to her: _Who are you? And why is your necklace glowing?_ Why didn't he wait? Couldn't he see that she loved him? She dropped to her knees in front of him, legs weak from exhaustion, placed the necklace in his hands, and guided them over her head, placing the jeweled, silver chain around her slender neck... and it glowed. There was his proof, but it was already too late. He'd already uttered the spell that ruined her life.

At first, she was furious. Angry at the world, angry at Justin, and angry at the universe for how she was destined to live her life... without the happily ever after she so desperately craved. But no matter how hottly that rage burned, it wouldn't change anything. He was still gone, still lost. The anger she felt was quickly replaced by grief, an unyielding sadness and near constant weeping, as she realized that all hope was lost. Her happy ending would never arrive and she was devistated. And that's what brought her here today.

She's kneeling at the foot of her bed, hands folded in prayer, throwing out a last ditch effort to get Justin back. She's praying to anyone who would listen, anyone who might be able to hear her, to help her. She's not quite sure what she's doing. She doesn't know how to pray. Her family went to church, but she'd always seen it as a place to 'rest' between naps, with her head firmly entrenched on Justin's shoulder. For hours she's been praying, talking to God, talking to the universe, willing to make a deal with anyone, anything, who could give her what she has always wanted. Crying into her hands, she was ready to give up and accept her fate, when she heard three soft knocks on her door.

She stood up, using her hands to push on her bed, lifting herself from the floor, and wiping the tears from her face. She slowly made her way toward her door, streched out a shaking, hesitant hand, and twisted the knob, pulling it towards her.

She looked at Justin, staring into his eyes, not knowing what he wanted. She couldn't find the words to speak, after all, she hasn't spoken to him since that day, two weeks ago, so instead, she reached out a hand to him, lightly wrapping her fingers around his own and gently pulled him into her room.

Once inside, she softly closed the door and led him to her bed, sitting him down, and settling next to his side. She just wanted him by her side, wanted to feel safe, protected, and loved. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She looked into his soft grey eyes for a moment and thought she saw something she hasn't seen there in quite some time. Justin. But she knew it couldn't be. She turned her head away from him, squeezed his hand tighter, but before tears could fall, he spoke. It was just two words. But in those two words were the key to everything she's ever wanted, needed... dreamed.

"I remember."

It was all he said... all he needed to say. Her heart leapt to her throat, as the butterflies danced in her stomach. No words were spoken before her lips met his. Their kiss was heated, and passionate, tongues wrestled as they explored each other's mouths. He pulled back slowly to gaze into her deep brown eyes, the eyes he'd thought he'd lost forever, and smiled. Though worried at first, when she saw the happy grin on his face, she felt the corners of her own mouth quirk upward and nodded at the question hanging in the air.

Clothes were stripped from their bodies, hands roamed freely, and tongues danced wildly around the most sensitive parts of each other. He gently laid her down on her bed, body pressed against body, limbs tangling. He climbed on top of her, kissing his way up her chest, across her collarbone, along her throat, to her lips, stopping to gaze into her eyes. One final look, one final question, one final nod, one final answer, and he was inside of her.

It hurt at first, but her pain quickly subsided, only to be replaced by the most exquisite pleasure either of them had ever known. Breathy moans filled the air as their names escaped each other's lips. Time seemed to stop as they reached the top of the peak they'd been climbing together and sparks exploded behind their eyes.

He fell to her, nuzzling his sweaty face in her neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, squeezing him tighter than she though possible, worried he may slip away for her again. Neither letting go, neither daring to move for fear of losing the other. Minutes passed, but finally, breaths, once ragged and unsteady, began to return to normal, and heartbeats, once racing, began to level off.

Only then did he cautiously roll to his side, off of her, and out of her. But arms and legs still clung tight, neither ready to relinquish their grip. The smiles on their faces illuminating the deepest places in each other's souls. One word was all she could muster. "How?"

"I'm not sure. I remember doing the spell but I also remember making two wishes." As he thought back, a smile graced his lips as she remained silent, expectantly awating his answer. "I wished for my life to be different, but most importantly..." he paused, placing a tender kiss on her lips, "I wished that the woman I was in love with, loved me back." He looked at her, with love in his eyes, and noticed the tears beginning to form. "Shh, shh, its ok, please don't cry." he said, gently stroking her cheek to clear away the saltly liquid.

"It's not that, Justin. I'm just so happy you came back to me." she sniffled. "I love you so much, and I thought I lost you..." he pulled her closer and pressed her head to his chest allowing her cry out the remaining tears, only this time, they were tears of joy.

When she'd calmed, his grip softened to he could look into her eyes again. He chuckled softly, "Magic is a funny thing. If you're not focused, the spell you're casting can have... unforseen outcomes." They both laughed at this, thinking back to when they were younger when a spell without proper focus led to a barking rabbit, and eventually a barking Alex. "I remember." Alex chuckled.

"Just remember _one_ thing," he said, stroking her hair, "Remember that no matter what happens, no matter what we face, I will _never_ leave you again. Ever."

Alex quickly closed the distance between them, placing her lips on his. It was soft and sweet, conveying affection, trust, but most importantly, love. She pulled back slowly, staring into those eyes she's missed so much. "I love you, Justin."

He smiled at her, gently stroking her cheek, "I love you too, Alex."

In that moment, it didn't matter what happened next. They weren't concerned with what their family thought, with what their friends thought or what society thought. Right and wrong became unimportant. Just mere words... insignificant. All that mattered was that they were together, wrapped in each other's arms, with the knowledge that they would be together, no matter what, forever.

Sometimes life can be cold, sometimes life can be cruel, sometimes life can be unfair, but if you want something bad enough, if you wish for it hard enough, and do everything you can to make it happen, sometimes dreams come true... Sometimes the universe finds a way to give you everything you've ever hoped and wished for.

After all, noone ever said there was no such thing as a Happily Ever After.

.

.

.

OK, that's it... Peace Out


End file.
